


Пусть Бог подарит счастье вам

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reminiscing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Мы вернулись домой в предрассветные часы рождественского утра...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Пусть Бог подарит счастье вам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706945) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



Было уже поздно, канун Рождества, когда мы Холмсом наконец-то завершили последнее в этом году дело. Наши благодарные хозяева дома предложили нам переночевать, но вместо этого мы сели на поезд до Лондона. Сидя рядом и помня о том, что вокруг нас люди, мы наслаждались комфортом присутствия друг друга и знанием о хорошо выполненной работе.

Когда мы вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, было уже утро, и нас встретил зажжённый камин. − Счастливого Рождества, − сказал я, разматывая шарф.

− Счастливого Рождества, − ответил Холмс с мягкой улыбкой, которую приберёг только для меня.

Я не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, наблюдая, как он подошёл к камину и налил нам по стаканчику. Несмотря на такое время, ни один из нас не устал настолько, чтобы лечь спать. Я взял стакан и сел в своё кресло, глядя на рождественскую ёлку, которую мы поставили всего за несколько часов до того, как уехали. Город затих за нашей дверью.

− Каким было для вас Рождество в детстве? − спросил Холмс.

Я нахмурился, вспомнив про выпивку и о том, как старался тогда не путаться под ногами. Иногда я делал это недостаточно быстро и получал подзатыльники, а иногда прятался от взрослых и играл с кучкой солдатиков, когда-то подаренных мне дядей. Или, когда стал постарше, я что-то писал, почти сразу же отправляя это в огонь, чтобы ничего не нашли.

Холмс кивнул, прежде чем я успел ответить. − Мы должны были появляться на наших семейных торжествах. Идеальные во всех отношениях, конечно, в противном же случае...

Я протянул руку и накрыл его ладонь своей. Была причина, по которой ни один из нас не хотел иметь ничего общего с нашими семьями, хотя я знал, что Холмс питал нежность к своему брату, которую тщательно скрывал.

− Сейчас только это Рождество имеет значение, − тихо напомнил я. В конце концов, мы хотели вернуться домой и провести день вместе. Провести его в безопасности в любви, испытанной пожарами и выжившей.

Холмс сделал глоток из стакана, отставил его в сторону и пересел ко мне на колени. Я обвил руками его тонкую талию и нежно прижал к себе. Никто из нас больше не был молод, но это не имело значения. Мне выпала честь состариться рядом с ним.

Он тихо вздохнул, прислонившись к моему плечу. Я думал о причудах жизни, обо всём, что могло бы привести меня в другое место, о том, что было, и о том, чего не было. Вместо этого в моих объятиях оказался он, я наслаждался теплом камина и жизнью, о которой никогда не смел мечтать в детстве.

Мы не говорили о любви вслух. Мы должны были быть осторожны, даже здесь. Но слова были не нужны. Я мог прочесть его любовь ко мне так же легко, как он − мою любовь к нему. Повернув голову, я нежно поцеловал Холмса, запустив пальцы в его волосы. − Нам пора спать, − прошептал я.

− Наверное, вы правы, − пробормотал он, не двигаясь.

− Чаще, чем вы думаете, − ласково ответил я, заставив его встать, а потом встал сам и взял его за руку. Мы прошли по коридору в комнату, которая когда-то была моей, но теперь стала нашей.

Я посмотрел на него в тусклом свете и поднёс его руку к губам. − Вам не нужно быть одиноким, − пробормотал я. − Уже нет.

Он обнял мою щеку свободной рукой. − А вам не нужно бояться, − сказал он так же тихо.

Я наклонился и поцеловал его, вздохнув. Конечно, он был прав. Я был уже взрослым человеком, а мой отец давно умер и похоронен, но я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что никогда не чувствовал рядом его призрака.

Холмс прервал поцелуй и посмотрел на меня. Я долго смотрел ему в глаза, но потом отвернулся, потянулся к воротничку и начал раздеваться. Холмс стал делать то же самое, и я, расслабившись от знакомого ритуала, лёг в постель, пока он заканчивал свои приготовления.

Наконец он присоединился ко мне, такой же обнажённый. Я притянул Холмса к себе и снова поцеловал, устраиваясь между его бёдер. Он мягко улыбнулся и покачал бёдрами. Скольжение наших мужских достоинств вместе заставило нас обоих застонать.

− Вы − мой, − сказал я. Обещание, клятва, столь же верная, как восход солнца. − А я − ваш.

Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать меня, и я с готовностью встретил его, скользнув языком в его рот и запустив пальцы в волосы. Этот танец был знакомым, но от этого не менее восхитительным.

Холмс ещё шире раздвинул для меня ноги, подтянув колени, желая, чтобы его наполнили и взяли. Я потянулся за маслом, стоявшим у нашей кровати, а затем снова опустился на колени, любуясь очертаниями его тела в полумраке.

− Прекрасен, − пробормотал я, скользнув в него двумя масляными пальцами.

Его глаза закрылись. Он выгнулся от моего прикосновения, а его член прижался к животу. Холмс медленно ёрзал, пока я раскрывал его, зная, что ему не нужно много подготовки, что он хочет меня почувствовать. Лунный свет танцевал на его коже, смягчая угловатость его тела. Мне хотелось запечатлеть Холмса в эти мгновения, картина более достоверна, чем память.

Наконец, я вытащил свои пальцы и вытер их о простынь. Я снова качнулся вперёд, ещё раз поцеловав его и взяв себя в руки.

Он ещё больше раскрылся для меня, и я скользнул вперёд, пока не оказался в нём. Он судорожно вздохнул, потом ещё раз, медленнее, пока я, замерев, смотрел на его лицо.

Когда Холмс почувствовал, что готов, он кивнул. Я прижался к нему, неуклонно преследуя цель подарить ему удовольствие, пока он не обхватил себя, поглаживая в такт моим толчкам. Не было ничего прекраснее, чем смотреть, как мой Холмс разваливается на части, зная, что это я довожу его до таких высот экстаза. Глаза крепко зажмурены, волосы разметались, губы приоткрыты, когда он тяжело дышит.

Он простонал моё имя, данное при крещении, когда кончил, звук был едва громче шепота. Я сцеловал своё имя с его губ, а затем удвоил усилия, теряя ритм, когда достиг пика, обнимая его и наполняя волной за волной.

Мир затих после того, как мы занимались любовью. Холмс провёл пальцами по моим влажным волосам, и наши сердцебиения замедлились. Я почувствовал, как он вздрогнул, когда его окутал зимний воздух. Поцеловав его ещё раз, я осторожно отстранился и отошёл за фланелью, чтобы вытереть нас.

Я надел ночную рубашку и протянул ему его, вытирая ему живот. Он натянул её, и я вернулся в постель, накрывшись одеялом. Он перекатился на бок лицом ко мне и взял мои руки в свои. − Я... очень благодарен вам, − тихо произнёс он.

У меня защемило сердце, когда я услышал слова, которые он не мог произнести. − Вы делаете мою жизнь полной, − ответил я.

Он мягко и печально улыбнулся, а потом наклонился, чтобы поцеловать меня ещё раз. Я поцеловал его в ответ, а затем перекатился на спину и прижал его к своему боку, где он и должен был быть.

Я слушал, как Холмс засыпает, но лежал без сна, думая о прошедших Рождествах для нас обоих. Но он был прав, теперь не было ни страха, ни одиночества, только простая уверенность в бескорыстной любви.


End file.
